


I Won't Think Lesser Of You

by Yasuo_Karada



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecurities, M/M, Making Love, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, aoba tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba feels that his masculinity is threatened given their roles in the relationship, and that he's not good enough as a man or even as a person; Noiz thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Think Lesser Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepcalmkeepdrawing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keepcalmkeepdrawing).



> Super big thank you to YESTERDAY for beta-ing most of this for me! This is mostly smut (like 7/12 pages' worth) and I was fairly nervous about conveying it properly, but she helped me work through it. C':
> 
> keepcalmkeepdrawing had drawn out an ask I had sent regarding Aoba being more in control and so this fic is to thank her for that! She's an amazing artist. c:
> 
> I'd like to think that Aoba is actually super incredible in bed when he tops. We really don't have anything to state otherwise. I'd like to see more dominant!Aoba. Noiz is very lucky. B)
> 
> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated!

Living with Noiz in Germany was...well, there wasn't a single word Aoba could use to describe it.

It was frustrating, for one, between both of them learning how to share a living space and how to get into a rhythm. Noiz would work from the morning right after the sun went up until just before it went down, taking up the role of the provider and the protector; Aoba, on the other hand, initially would stay at home to handle the chores and run the errands until he decided to take some German classes so he could get a job of his own.  
  
And that was...honestly kind of emasculating.  
  
He knew there was no _real_ reason to be upset with their current roles; after all, Noiz was still absolutely hopeless when it came to doing the laundry and every time he tried to cook they ended up spending more time cleaning up a dishes that he ended up not even needing than actually cooking. Feeling needed, especially as the older of the two, helped ease the blow to his ego.  
  
But that blow was still fairly bruising and still fairly present, more so _because_ he was the older of the two. He was eventually able to hold down a job of his own, but it was still at Noiz's family's company which he felt kind of defeated the purpose.  
  
Frustrations with his masculinity and sense of responsibility aside, Aoba was totally happy being in Germany with Noiz. His boyfriend was surprisingly attentive for his needs and he always made sure that Aoba was warm, fed, loved – that last one made a slight blush glow on his cheeks as he was currently doing the dishes.  
  
Aoba had the day off of work, though he still woke up early enough to make Noiz breakfast and see him off to work. He paused, dripping plate in one hand and sponge in the other, as he wracked his brain for ideas. Everything Noiz had done and was continuing to do for him was extremely appreciated; he just wanted to return the favor, somehow.  
  
Being what was essentially a housewife didn't seem really like it was enough.  
  
He sighed, before something crept from the depths of his mind and sent him into power-mode, quickly plowing through the dishes and hopping into the shower.  
  
“ _'What...time...do you...think you'll beeeeee home from...work?'_ ” Aoba read aloud as he typed on his coil, clad in his boxers that still clung to his thighs from the few droplets he had missed and his hair wrapped up in a towel. After hitting 'Send', he gently tossed his coil onto the bed as he rose to his feet to dig around in his dresser for his favorite t-shirt and pair of jeans.  
  
**Bleep!  
  
** The sudden notification as he pulled his shirt down over his head made him roll his eyes and grumble something about how Noiz should be at work, what the hell is he doing texting him?

  
  
**Noiz**  
**Subject: re:Hey**  
One of the meetings had to cancel so I'll actually be home about an hour sooner than expected.

 

Aoba sighed at reading the response on his screen – he had a little less time than he thought to prepare.  
  
On the plus side, he had more time to indulge once Noiz got home.  
  
With that thought in mind, he quickly threw the rest of his attire on before grabbing Ren, a jacket, and his wallet before lightly jogging out the door of his and Noiz's apartment.  


 

* * *

  
  
“I'm home,” Noiz called out as he stepped through the front door, keys returning to his pocket as he shut the door behind him. He had just kicked off his shoes and set down his briefcase when he realized that his rabbit cubes weren't chirping excitedly. In fact, the apartment in general seemed fairly quiet. And a little dark, despite the sun still being up.  
  
But it _smelled_ absolutely delicious.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen, following his nose to be met with the sight of Aoba dressed rather nicely, himself and the dining table he was patiently standing next to illuminated with the soft glow of candles all around the room.  
  
There was a full spread waiting for him on the table, a variety of dishes he recognized as his favorites – _Bratkartoffeln_ , ravioli with what looked like some sort of cream sauce (likely Alfredo), lamb chops sliced a bit too thick but still fairly clean next to a bowl of mashed potatoes and another of assorted vegetables, along with a bowl in the middle full of bread sticks that glistened slightly with melted butter.  
  
The food had absolutely _nothing_ on Aoba, though. Noiz couldn't stop staring at his appearance, the way he had tied his hair up high the way he liked it, how his white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled neatly up to his elbow and the black vest that covered it fit his slim body perfectly, how nicely his favorite pair of jeans hugged his thighs and hips; his eyebrows visibly raised, which earned a small chuckle from his boyfriend.  
  
“Welcome home, Noiz.”  
  
“Th-...Thank you, Aoba,” Noiz stuttered, quickly clearing his throat and adjusting his tie to regain some sense of focus. “What's all this, hm?”  
  
“No real reason,” Aoba began as he made his way towards his boyfriend. He stood up on his toes a bit, their height difference a bit more prominent since he came to Germany, to leave a soft kiss on his lips. Noiz seemed a bit taken back by his forwardness, eyelids blinking rapidly for a second before he returned the kiss. “Come sit down and eat, I just finished preparing everything.”  
  
The blond followed him to the table, surprised when Aoba stopped to pull out Noiz's chair for him and pushed it back once Noiz had sat down, before he watched as Aoba took the seat across from him.  
  
“Really, now. What's the occasion?” Noiz asked as Aoba began to fill a plate with food.  
  
“Like I said, there isn't one.” Aoba finished the plate before he handed it off to Noiz.  
  
“Ah, thanks,” Noiz paused as he gratefully received the plate. He set it down in front of him before continuing with, “You're being so unusually forward, though. What have I done to deserve this sort of treatment?”  
  
Aoba huffed in response, setting his own plate in front of him. “I thought you _wanted_ to see me more forward. Go ahead and eat for now, you've had a long day.”  
  
Noiz raised a curious eyebrow, but decided not to pry and instead turned his attention to the food in front of him. He picked up his fork and knife and carefully cut into the lamb. He brought it up to his mouth and was surprised with the burst of flavor that exploded onto his tastebuds. “This is really good, _Liebling_. When did you find time to do this?”  
  
“Ah, really? I spent practically all day working on this. Heh, I'm glad it came out okay...” Aoba blushed and chuckled sheepishly, nibbling his lower lip in nerves. Noiz smirked at the blush before he took another bite of lamb. Aoba was never a _bad_ cook to begin with, but he had shown remarkable progress with the quality of the food he made in the months since leaving Japan.  
  
The two chatted as they ate – about work, the weather, plans to visit their friends in Midorijima in about a month's time. Noiz couldn't stop gazing at the way Aoba would smile, would briefly avert his eyes off to the side as though his thoughts were occupied elsewhere. Aoba felt Noiz's stare burning into him, making him want to avoid eye-contact even more – was he really that obvious?  
  
By the time dinner was done and they were just talking, they had gone through all of the bread sticks and there was enough leftover of the other entrees that he could take it with him to work for lunch the next day.  
  
“...Actually,” Aoba began once there was a lull in the conversation. Noiz jolted slightly in his seat at feeling Aoba's foot lightly rubbing up and down his shin. “I...did this to thank you. For everything you've done for me since I came here with you.”  
  
Noiz reached across the table to grasp Aoba's hand. “No thanks needed, _Liebling_. I want to make sure you're happy and comfortable living here.”  
  
“No, I-” Aoba sighed before he straightened his back and kept his gaze focused on Noiz. There wasn't any point in beating around the bush. “For working so hard to _provide_ that sort of comfort and happiness, for putting up with my lack of understanding of the language, the culture...I feel like I'm not doing my part, as the older one.”  
  
“Aoba...”  
  
“So I wanted to do something to show my thanks. I feel bad being unable to do a whole lot right now, so...I want you to...to rely on me tonight,” Aoba forced the words out of his throat. His face was glowing a brilliant shade of pink, shoulders stiffened slightly.  
  
Noiz only stared, allowing his words to sink into his brain. Honestly, he didn't understand why Aoba felt so insecure about being unable to provide; Noiz was happy to give Aoba everything he needed, so what was the problem?  
  
Then again, this was _Aoba Seragaki_. Even just after they met, Noiz knew he had a sense of pride emanating about him, especially in regards to his relationship as the older of the two. If Aoba felt threatened as a man, as a _person_ , who was he to ignore those insecurities?  
  
“I hope you take good care of me, _onii-san_ ,” Noiz murmured after a moment of awkward silence, giving Aoba a warm smile in place of his usual teasing smirk. Aoba stared at him with a stoic expression, face still flushed.  
  
And then, without a word, he rose from his seat and pulled Noiz out of his, leading the way down the hall towards Noiz's bedroom.  
  
Upon reaching the room, Aoba softly closed the door behind them before turning to face Noiz. They stared at each other for a moment before Aoba made the first move, taking one long stride towards him as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep, loving kiss. Noiz immediately reciprocated, his own arms wrapping around Aoba's waist and pulled him flush against his body.  
  
In the midst of mouths moving against each other, wet with tongues and teeth and hot sighs, Aoba took careful but determined steps against Noiz to lead him back against his bed. They tumbled over together as the backs of Noiz's knees collided with the edge of the mattress, Aoba maintaining his hold on the man in his arms so he lay on top. His hands moved to tangle his fingers in Noiz's blond locks as he put more force into the kiss, rolling his hips down and eliciting a low groan in the back of Noiz's throat.  
  
He broke away briefly to catch his breath, a thin string of saliva breaking as they parted, his own cheeks lightly dusted with a faint shade of pink as he let out another groan to the motion of Aoba grinding down again. “H-Heh, you're _really_ forward today. Why can't I get you to act like this more often?”  
  
“Shut up...” Aoba huffed with no real bite, panting a bit as well. His tongue flicked over his bottom lip as he stared into Noiz's sharp eyes. “I...should have asked you before, but...would you mind if I...”  
  
“Hm?” Noiz's eyebrows raised slightly, staring back to prompt a clear answer out of the man on top of him.  
  
“Y-Y'know...uh, top?” Aoba bit his lower lip, blush darkening. Noiz only chortled lowly and shook his head in amusement before rolling his own hips up against Aoba's.  
  
“I've already told you before that I'd like to try out all sorts of things with you. I'm in your care, _nii-san_ ,” he spoke huskily against Aoba's jaw, lightly nibbling at it.  
  
“Knock it off with that _nii-san_ crap, you brat,” Aoba huffed, and before Noiz could retort he crashed their mouths back together to get the rhythm back, if not to get him to shut the hell up before Aoba changed his mind.  
  
They sighed and moaned against the other's mouth as they ground against each other, Aoba lightly tugging at Noiz's hair as he started to use more teeth. One hand left Noiz's hair to wedge itself between them, fingers hastily fighting with the buttons on the front of his work shirt.  
  
Noiz arched into Aoba's body as he felt a hand brush over a freed nipple, sighing as fingers gently rubbed circles around it. Aoba felt a swell of pride – Noiz never writhed like this since he was too busy tending to Aoba – and moved his lips down his cheek, jaw, to the side of his neck. He moved his mouth and tongue to leave wet, open kisses against his skin as his fingers continued to toy with Noiz's nipple, occasionally nipping and sucking.  
  
“Hah...” Noiz breathed against Aoba's ear, reaching over to nip at it in return. He instead had to throw his head back as Aoba's hand ghosted down his chest to his stomach, before it reached under the waistband of his boxers and immediately went straight to stroking his gradually hardening cock. The blond jumped at the sudden contact, teeth gritting as Aoba got right to the point and gripped him firmly.  
  
“Already getting hard and I've barely done anything,” Aoba teased as he nibbled Noiz's shoulder, using his other hand to fumble with his belt. “That's _dirty_ , Noiz.”  
  
Noiz would have retorted, but he was quickly cut off by a choked moan as Aoba rubbed the pad of his thumb against the head of his dick in _just_ the way he liked it. He felt the vibrations of Aoba chuckling against his skin as he did it again, drips of precum leaking and making the movement more fluid this time. Aoba felt Noiz's hips roll against him along with his strokes, urging him to hurry it up with removing Noiz's pants.  
  
A quick unbuttoning and soft _zzzzzrp_ of a zipper later, Aoba was tugging both Noiz's pants and boxers off in one rough motion. With his hardened dick freed, Noiz gasped silently at the cold hair hitting him where Aoba's hand couldn't cover. His mind grew hazy at the movements of Aoba's hand, of their hips rolling together despite Aoba still being clothed, of the soft sighs and grunts muffled by his shoulder.  
  
“Ah, fuck,” Aoba hissed, and Noiz could have sworn he heard something snap in Aoba's mind because he suddenly moved to sit up while straddling Noiz's hips and undid his vest and dress shirt, frantically pulling both articles of clothing off of his torso to throw them somewhere away from the bed.  
  
With far more aggression than Noiz would have ever initially given him credit for, Aoba dove down to bite along Noiz's collarbone and chest as his hands hastily unbuttoned his own pants; he disposed of them in the same manner as his shirt, careless to where it ended up. He panted heavily in between bites, shivering as Noiz placed his hands to rest on Aoba's gyrating hips before their bare cocks brushed against each other.  
  
“A-Ah...” Aoba mewled, biting his lower lip as he rolled their dicks together again.  
  
Noiz gasped as Aoba moved with intent, fingers tightly gripping at his hips as he moved along with Aoba's pace. “You...you're getting pretty into it...heh, it's pretty lewd,” he panted.  
  
“Shh,” Aoba hushed softly, one hand cupping Noiz's cheek to turn him to face each other as he lunged forward to engulf his lips in a deep and tender kiss. He pulled away after a minute to climb off of Noiz and reach over to the nightstand where Noiz typically kept their lube. When he returned to his previous position, Aoba stared down at Noiz through half-lidded eyes hazed over with adoration and want.  
  
“How...do you want it?” he breathed out, thumb flicking up the cap to the lube so he could squeeze a decent amount into his other hand. Noiz shot him a faint smirk.  
  
“Aren't I relying on you? I'm in your care, _Liebling_ ,” he chuckled as Aoba pouted down at him, fingers rubbing against each other to warm up the lube. He shifted down Noiz's body to reach under his dick and cupped one cheek in his hand; Noiz shivered at the sudden coolness against his skin.  
  
“No laughing then, okay?” Aoba muttered. He leaned down to return to biting at Noiz's torso as his hand moved to rub circles around that ring of muscles between his cheeks. The blond tensed at the initial contact, but quickly calmed as Aoba used his free hand to slowly stroke his dick.  
  
He relished in the sighs and groans Noiz let out as he stimulated both his dick and his hole. After a moment of teasing, Aoba carefully, slowly, eased the tip of his middle finger in. Again Noiz tensed, and again Aoba helped him relax, pushing further and further, inch by inch until he had the first knuckle in. His hand inside Noiz stilled as Aoba continued to move his other along the head, until he felt the muscles relax.  
  
“You okay, _Schatz_?” Aoba breathed, glancing up to check on the kind of face Noiz was making.  
  
His eyelids were shut tightly, face flushed and teeth grit. At hearing Aoba's voice, his eyelids cracked open to look down at him. “Heh...just fine, _baby_. You're gentle.”  
  
“Just don't wanna hurt you.” Aoba briefly moved up to leave a reassuring kiss on Noiz's chin before moving up a little more to leave another on his lips. He watched Noiz's eyebrows furrow as he slowly moved his finger, in and out, in and out.  
  
When Noiz began to sigh and mewl and move with his hand, Aoba took it as a cue to pull out, add a little more lube, and push back in with his index finger joining his middle. The tension in his muscles wasn't as strong as it was the first time, which helped opening him up move a bit more smoothly.  
  
Aoba repeated this process once Noiz was ready for a third finger. He understood exactly what Noiz was feeling at this moment, so he wanted to take his time to make sure absolutely nothing hurt or was uncomfortable.  
  
“I, _ah_ , I think I'm good, babe,” Noiz gasped out, breathing labored and cock rock hard and dripping with precum.  
  
“You sure?” He had to make absolutely certain. At receiving a nod in confirmation, Aoba pulled his fingers out. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand to coat it onto his dick, and he grunted at the chill as he closed the cap and tossed it next to the pillow.  
  
He adjusted his position so he was sitting up, his weight supported by his haunches, in between Noiz's legs and the tip of his dick pressing against Noiz's soaking and prepared hole. “I'm...going in now, if...if that's okay.”  
  
Noiz rolled his eyes, but he was touched that his boyfriend cared about his well-being. He shot up a smile and brought a hand to Aoba's face to brush his bangs aside.  
  
When Aoba first pushed in, Noiz tensed at the foreign feeling; the man above him moved slowly, carefully, groaning at the heat with his still slightly-lubed hand wrapping around Noiz's dick to help relax him again. “You're, _hngh_ , you okay?”  
  
“Ah, y-yeah...” Noiz panted, visibly trying very hard to relax. Aoba paused his hips to focus on the hand grasping Noiz's dick, sliding up and down and tightening as he neared the head, just the way he liked it.  
  
Being inside of Noiz felt fucking _incredible_ , Aoba mentally noted. It was warm and tight and wet from the lube, soft from the preparation; it really couldn't compare to when he was the one taking it, but it was a different kind of euphoria. He tried to keep his breathing in check, tried to hold back from snapping his hips forward and just fully submersing himself in that _delicious_ heat.  
  
He felt bad for wishing that Noiz would hurry up and relax already.  
  
Aoba's breathing grew heavy as he pushed those guilty thoughts back into the depths of his mind. His hand continued to caress and stroke Noiz, though he realized he was getting a bit rougher with impatience.  
  
“A-Ah...” Noiz sighed in bliss, opening one eye to look up at Aoba. After a minute of them staring at each other, he bit his lower lip and nudged his hips up ever so slightly; Aoba couldn't stop the shuddering moan from escaping his mouth. “I...think I'm okay now. Keep going.”  
  
Aoba nodded once before he resumed slowly pushing his hips forward. When his dick was about half-way in he stopped, in part to help Noiz feel good and in part to regain his composure before he lost it completely. After a short while had passed, he pulled out only a little and pushed back in just as much, going deeper little by little.  
  
He moved his hands to the insides of Noiz's thighs and pushed them apart, spreading him out wide as he moved in and out. At the change, Noiz's eyes widened and his own hands scrambled for the sheets below him. “Ah...hah...”  
  
Those soft gasps and mewls spurred him on, and Aoba couldn't stop himself from picking up the pace, just a little. Before too long, he was able to push in all the way to the hilt with ease and pull out just as easily.  
  
He watched as Noiz's fingers tightened their grip on the sheets, as Noiz threw his head back, as his reddened dick bounced just a little as Aoba thrust into him; all of these went straight to his groin and he could have sworn he hardened even while inside of Noiz. He didn't have piercings like Noiz did, but he seemed like it felt good.  
  
God, he just wanted to see how he could make Noiz feel even _better_.  
  
“You still okay...?” Aoba panted out, his hands gripping Noiz's thighs with more force. At seeing Noiz nod desperately and upon responding with a hushed _'Good'_ , he pushed Noiz's thighs up so the backs of his knees were supported by Aoba's shoulders and moved faster, rolling his hips harder, deeper.  
  
He could just barely keep his eyes open. Everything – his heat, his warmth, the way Noiz would shudder below him, would sigh and moan – was fucking _divine_. Now he understood why Noiz was so persistent to get him into bed; it wasn't about the sex itself, it was the way your partner could only writhe below you, clutching at everything they could as they cried out in pleasure, the way they tightened around you at the sensation of being pounded into.  
  
He vaguely wondered if this was the exact sight Noiz was graced with when he had Aoba pinned down.  
  
“Hah...!” Noiz grunted, trying to look up at the man plowing into him. At seeing the way Aoba had his eyes focused intensely on him despite struggling to keep them open, the way his brow furrowed as he tried to regain composure, he smiled the best he could. “Heh...you look like you're enjoying yourself.”  
  
“Yeah? So do you,” Aoba breathed in a pathetic attempt to chuckle, quickly drowning it out with a loud moan. His legs were growing shaky from everything going on, and with the way he was sitting up it was getting a bit difficult for him to keep up the pace.

His body tumbled forward so their chest were pressed together, effectively folding Noiz in half with his legs still up in the air over Aoba's shoulders as his hands grasped roughly at Noiz's hips. He felt the man below him shudder at his hardened dick being sandwiched between their stomachs, rubbed in all directions as they moved faster, rougher, deeper.  
  
Noiz had to throw his head back and wrap his arms tightly around Aoba's torso, fingernails digging into his shoulders, and he keened as Aoba began to bite and suck down his neck, his own moans vibrating against Noiz's skin. “A-Ah, _Liebling_...it, _hah-aaaahhhh..._!”  
  
Aoba noted the way Noiz's legs trembled as he dove in to the hilt, and he pushed back in the exact same way, getting the same shivers and whine as before. _'Aha, found it.'_

“Right there, _Schatz_?” Aoba breathed as he peppered soft kisses all over Noiz's face. He slowed his hips to a gentle roll, taking extra care to ensure he continued to hit that spot.  
  
“Yes,” Noiz hissed through clenched teeth, nodding frantically. “Keep going, babe, it feels _incredible_.”  
  
Aoba's heart fluttered in his chest at hearing those words, any remaining nerves or worry immediately dissolving into a burning need to make him scream in pleasure. He resumed the previous pace, rocking Noiz's body with him as he only grew more and more intense.  
  
“Ah...Hah...”  
  
“Hngh! H-Hah...!”  
  
Lost in the sensation – Noiz panting and whining in his ear, muscles clenching all around him, wrapped in a welcoming heat – Aoba was brought back by the sound of the bed's headboard pounding against the wall in time to his thrusts. “Ah, s-shit, was I going too hard?”  
  
Noiz only shook his head and let out a desperate moan that crescendo'd into a loud keen as Aoba continued; he was never this vocal, Aoba noted, not even in his roughest moods. The thought sent shivers down his spine all the way to his dick, and he felt a dull burning as Noiz's nails dragged down his back, that hot spot hit again and again and again--  
  
“Fuh-ah, I...shit, I'm close,” Noiz panted between thrusts, his hands dragging themselves down to latch onto the backs of Aoba's thighs to pull him even closer. “Y-You?”  
  
Aoba could only nod, words caught in his throat. He hadn't realized that the heat around him had faded into a sweet numbness that reached from his groin all the way to his thighs and stomach, and when he planted his hands on either side of Noiz's head, propped himself up – belatedly noticing the shirt still under Noiz's body – and thrust into him as fast and as hard as he could, that numbness only grew.  
  
At this, Noiz practically screamed as he arched his back, eyelids shutting tightly and head tilting back with a _'Fuck, I'm- Aoba, gonna-'_ panted out of his mouth. A jolt of pleasure rocketed down to his gut at hearing Noiz.  
  
“...Noiz...” He breathed, slowing down his movements a bit so he could speak properly. “S...Say it again?”  
  
The German opened one eye to gaze up at him, eyebrows raising in confusion. “Hm...?”  
  
“My...name.”

Noiz blinked in surprise before he breathed out a low chuckle and said, “You gonna make me?”  
  
Aoba took him up on his challenge without a second thought, fingers gripping into Noiz's skin as he bit down roughly onto the blond's shoulder.  
  
It had been so long since he last topped somebody, he had forgotten how it felt to have someone call out his name; actually, _had_ anyone done it before? He couldn't remember. But it felt incredible, so reassuring that Noiz was feeling and focused on only him; he stared intently at the way Noiz writhed, so close but needing just that extra push, the way his exposed Adam's apple bobbed as he cried out, ' _Aoba, ahh, Aoba, Aoba,_ _ **Aoba**_ _-_ '  
  
It was too much.  
  
“Ah...hah...! N-Noiz...! A-ahh, _ahhh,_ _ **aahhhh**_!” Aoba cried out as that sweetness building in his hips and groin came to a peak, and he released inside of Noiz. He shuddered at the similar sound Noiz made once he reached his own completion, a hot stickiness erupting between them and the muscles inside him clenching, milking Aoba for everything he had.  
  
They lay there like that for another few moments as they tried to catch their breaths, pausing every now and then to leave kisses that alternated between chaste and sensual.  
  
“So...how was it?” Aoba asked sheepishly once they were calmed enough. He was resting his chin on Noiz's chest with Noiz's fingers playing idly with his hair, blushing deeply at all of the bite marks and bruises he had left on his otherwise pale skin.  
  
“Heh, isn't it obvious?” Noiz chuckled, glancing down to their hips where a bit of semen was dripping off to the side. At Aoba's pout, he left a tender peck on Aoba's forehead. “It was wonderful, _Liebling_. We should do it like this more often.”  
  
Aoba smiled, relieved to hear that he was able to properly please his boyfriend the way he intended.  
  
“Do you feel better now?” Noiz prodded, one hand gently rubbing up and down Aoba's lower back while his other hand kept playing with his long blue locks.  
  
“Uhm, a little, I guess,” Aoba replied. “It's just...It's been a pretty long time since I've actually, y'know, given it? I was pretty nervous at first, but it's good to hear that you still enjoyed it.”  
  
“Of course I did.” The blond left another kiss on his lover's forehead before leaving one more on his cheek. He grinned at the way Aoba wiggled against his body and nestled his face into his chest, both of them humming in contentment. “You falling asleep?”  
  
“Iunno,” Aoba yawned as he shrugged. “Unlike _somebody_ I know, I don't have the same kind of stamina.”  
  
“We still have leftovers on the table.”  
  
Aoba groaned out a muffled _'Don't remind me'_ as his body slumped.  
  
“Want me to take care of it?”  
  
“Nah, I got it.” Aoba sat upright and stretched his arms over his head before he pulled out slowly, softened enough to not have to worry about hurting Noiz. “After something like that, you'll probably have some trouble walking. And if you want me to keep doin' it, you'd better get used to it.”  
  
Noiz chuckled at the sass, watching as Aoba dug through their disposed clothing to find his underwear. He whistled at something that caught his eye as Aoba turned to leave the room once he was no longer totally naked, grabbing Aoba's attention as he stopped in the doorway. “What's up?”  
  
“I think I might have gotten a little rough with you, _baby_ ,” Noiz teased, head propped up by his arms resting behind his neck. “You've got red lines all over your back.”  
  
“I- _what_?!” Aoba gaped, turning his head to look over his shoulder the best he could. He caught sight of the tops of his shoulder blades, which were indeed marked with red and slightly raised scratch marks.  
  
“At least they'll be covered at work, _ja_?” Noiz jeered, chortling lowly as Aoba sent him a glare, face flushed red. “What happened to all of that confidence from before?”  
  
“Probably the same place your shame went, you _brat_ ,” Aoba barked back with no real bite, his blush reached down to his shoulders. “You didn't have to point 'em out.”  
  
“Why not? They're a sign you did a good job. Wear them with pride.”  
  
Aoba muttered a _'whatever'_ under a huff of breath before he left the room to tend to the leftovers. Noiz found his embarrassment amusing, right up until he realized there was something sticky oozing out of him. It wasn't _too_ uncomfortable, but he was secretly glad that Aoba had left before he realized that his cum was dripping out.  
  
He clenched the muscles in his ass as he tried to sit up, but his body was so lethargic and heavy that he didn't get very far; actually, he had only managed to roll himself over, hips slightly jutted out. He groaned into his pillow and resigned himself to wait until Aoba came back so he could help clean themselves up.  
  
When Aoba did come back, he was met with the sight of Noiz on his stomach, his body practically presented to him like an offering; he did notice the white fluid leaking out, by the way. “Need help getting up?” he teased.  
  
Noiz only grunted in response.  
  
“Or...are you saying you wanna go another round?” He felt mean for teasing when he was obviously vulnerable, but if Noiz could dish it out then he could take it.  
  
After some more back-and-forth, Aoba vanished off to the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth. He cleaned Noiz up the best he could, quickly cleaning himself when he returned to the bathroom, before he plopped down onto the bed beside his boyfriend. He took Noiz into his arms and pressed their bodies together, nuzzling his face into the blond's chest.  
  
“Y'know, I never once thought of you as unmanly or irresponsible,” Noiz mumbled into Aoba's hair. Aoba glanced up at him to acknowledge that he was listening. “I appreciate everything you do, too. I don't know the first thing about cooking, or how to separate the lights from the darks, or anything like that.”  
  
Aoba hummed, returning to press his face into Noiz's chest as he thought about what he said.  
  
“I understand wanting to feel needed. That's why I don't mind working as hard as I do to make sure you're happy. Man or not, you're _allowed_ to rely on me. I won't think lesser of you.”  
  
Aoba _did_ know that. And he _knew_ that it was just his stupid pride as the older one.  
  
“I know...I'm sorry,” Aoba mumbled, tightening his grip around his younger boyfriend.  
  
“Why are you apologizing? Your feelings are completely valid.” The blond returned the embrace, sighing at the feeling of warm skin pressing together. “Whenever you feel like you're getting back into that mindset, though, you're allowed to take over if it'll reassure you. I won't mind.”  
  
Aoba's head was tilted up to meet Noiz's gaze, and their lips met sweetly before Noiz pushed back Aoba's bangs. “Besides, I like seeing you in control. It's hot,” he jeered.  
  
The man in his arms huffed out a pout as he lightly punched Noiz's shoulder. “Whatever.”  
  
They talked for another hour or so – about anything, about nothing – until Noiz noticed that Aoba's breathing had slowed and quieted; he probably wore himself out. It was understandable, if what Aoba said about it having been a while was true. He smiled down at the sleeping man, and he leaned in to lightly peck his forehead before he, too, drifted off to sleep.  
  
When he woke the next morning, Noiz could still barely move.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aoba then proceeded to act like a hotshot since he fucked his boy good.
> 
> Bratkartoffeln is basically a German dish that consists of pan-fried potatoes and bacon.


End file.
